


Misión: Llevar a Tu Jefe al Dentista

by Valdemirt



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Humor, KHR, Varia - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdemirt/pseuds/Valdemirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superbi Squalo. Capitán estratega de la temida organización Varia, y mano derecha del jefe de la misma. Actual invicto emperador de la espada. Con la fuerza de un oso, la habilidad de un leopardo y la ferocidad de un tiburón. Ha cumplido todas las misiones encomendadas bajo su cargo, excepto una: llevar a su jefe al dentista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misión: Llevar a Tu Jefe al Dentista

—¡Escoria! —gritó el actual y temible jefe de Varia refiriéndose, naturalmente, a su estimado colega de la lluvia.

—¡Vroi!, ¡¿qué cosa quiere ahora?! —refunfuñó con amabilidad el ya conocido y adorado mano derecha del anterior nombrado—. Maldito bastardo… —se dijo a sí mismo entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia el mayor, quien le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercara.

—Tengo que ir al dentista —dijo aquel hombre que cada vez bebía más tequila para que se le quitara el suplicio provocado por la maldita muela que le dolía hasta por el cul…

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! Ve al dentista, idiota. Piensa por ti mismo, inútil pedazo de… —mas no terminó la frase, pues su adorado superior ya le había lanzado la botella (casi vacía) del tequilla que bebía—. ¡Maldito hijo de…!

—Si te lo estoy diciendo, es para que me acompañes, imbécil —aparte de interrumpir la oración del capitán estratega, tomo su cabeza por los finos cabellos de plata, para azotar su cara contra el escritorio y dejarle rota la nariz de una forma elegante y delicada, estilo Xanxus, por supuesto. Sin embargo, del rostro del hombre de ojos mercurio sólo asomaba un hilo de sangre, pues de milagro salió casi ileso.

—¡¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?! —preguntó desconcertado y a la vez asombrado un Squalo mientras, claro, trataba de detener la hemorragia causada por una de las ya acostumbradas caricias de su comprensivo jefe.

—Porque no encuentro otra zorra que me acompañe —contestó Xanxus di Vongola con una sonrisa socarrona, típica de él.

—¡Y usted será un…! —no sabía que más decir, así que optó por la solución más propia—. Pero que sea rápido. ¡No puedo perder mi valioso tiempo con una basura como tú! —salió volando por la puerta a llamar un chófer para que los llevara al dentista ya que, de todas formas, no aguantaría a un ser tan majadero y bestial (siendo unas de las muchas definiciones que Superbi tenía para su superior) como el zángano de su jefe por más tiempo en esa oficina.

* * *

Fueron las horas más tediosas, traumáticas y desquiciantes de la vida del espadachín.

Estaba en la sala de espera, sentado y escuchando millones de groserías, gritos, calumnias y súplicas que provenían del otro lado de la puerta del consultorio. Aunque, como se aburrió mucho, decidió leer una revista. Algo productivo tenía que hacer mientras el pobre médico terminaba traumatizado dentro de aquella pequeña estancia.

Cuando por fin salió el muy esperado jefe del Escuadrón Asesino, Squalo estaba casi roncando con una revista encima de la cara.

—¡Escoria! —el mafioso de las cicatrices lanzó el escritorio del dentista encima del hombre-pez para que despertara de su sueño, cosa que funcionó a la maravilla.

—¡Vroi! ¡¿Cuántas putas veces le tengo que decir que hable?! ¡La boca está hecha para eso, maldito bastar…! —y he aquí una de las tantas veces en las que el asesino de élite comienza a regañar al mayor como si fuera una madre lidiando con su hijo adolescente. Claro, si este tipo de cosas se las dijera una madre a su retoño.

—Sólo págale y larguémonos —señaló al pobre hombre de anteojos y cabeza calva que se hallaba casi incinerado de pies a cabeza—. Te espero afuera escoria, así que no tardes —amenazó al mismo tiempo en que salía por el agujero donde antes solía haber una puerta, y donde ahora se encontraba un escritorio hecho trizas como recibidor.

Squalo suspiró, para luego voltear a ver al pobre hombre.

—Bien, ¿cuánto va a…?

—N-n-no… ¡No se preocupe! —el odontólogo giraba su consternada cabeza en todas direcciones—. L-La casa invita —intentó sonreír, pero la extraña mueca duró poco y antes de que el capitán respondiera, ya había un pequeño maniático con bata blanca corriendo muy lejos del lugar que solía ser su adorada clínica.

El albino reaccionó momentos después. A fin de cuentas, eso era normal, no muchos doctores, o enfermeras, o psicólogos, o ancianos, o niños, u hombres, o animales… bueno, nadie en sí terminaba cuerdo después de tener a Xanxus como paciente; más bien, nadie regresaba a ser lo que era después de conocerlo, o al menos eso declaraban las personas vestidas de blanco que se encontraban en cierto manicomio en la frontera de Italia cuyo nombre era difícil de recordar por tantas infamias vertidas sobre él.

Después de reflexionar un largo rato, recordó que su jefe lo esperaba afuera, así que dio media vuelta para retirarse; lo más seguro era que éste ya lo hubiese dejado y tuviese que pedir otro medio de transporte.

Al salir, no creyó comprender lo que veía: el que una vez fue heredero de Vongola realmente lo estaba esperando al pie de la acera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas quedarte, escoria? —siseó su voz ronca con tono enfadado.

El de ojos platinados no dijo nada y sólo hizo un gesto:

—No mucho —volvió la mirada en todas direcciones buscando la limosina que los trajo hasta allí—. ¿Dónde está el chófer? —preguntó con serenidad y, a la vez, con molestia.

—Lo despedí, y le dije que se fuera a llevar a su abuela.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Tienes una ligera idea de lo que tendremos que caminar hasta la Varia?!

—Porque el malnacido no tenía analgésicos en el auto; además, me importa una mierda qué tan lejos esté Varia, te obligaré a cargarme si me incomodo, ¿me oíste, maldita criada? —sonrió, con una sola, satírica y escueta mueca en el rostro, llamada comúnmente «sonrisa» en el lenguaje de Xanxus.

—¡Pero qué maldito bastardo eres, jefe de mierda! ¡Yo no te cargo ni aunque tu Vongola madre me hubiese pagado para hacerlo! ¡Usa tus putos pies, que para eso te sirven! —dicho esto, sacó su espada y se puso a la defensiva, a sabiendas de que su irritable compañero no estaba de humor como para ponerse a discutir.

—¡Tú no me dices qué hacer, maldito pez malnacido! —con pistolas en mano y sus viejas cicatrices esparciéndosele por el rostro, se creó un tumulto social en lo que actualmente es «área en recuperación».

* * *

 

Y he aquí otro ejemplo de lo que el Escuadrón de Asesinos Independiente de Vongola Nono, o mejor conocido como «Varia», puede promover como uno de sus muchos servicios: de una simple visita al dentista, a la destrucción de áreas públicas en tan sólo segundos.


End file.
